The present invention relates to clip-on sunglasses and more particularly to specially designed eyeglasses adapted to receive clip-on sunglasses and to the clip-on sunglasses therefor.
Clip-on sunglasses consist of a metal or plastic frame that carries a pair of light attenuating plastic or glass lenses. A mechanism is provided to removably mount the clip-on sunglasses.
In order to be commercially acceptable, the clip-on sunglasses must be light in weight, reasonably rugged and relatively inexpensive. They must also be easy to mount on and remove from eyeglasses. Further, the clip-on sunglasses must mount without damaging the eyeglasses, particularly the lenses.
One common type of mounting mechanism is a clamp that is attached to the bridge of the sunglasses. The clamp includes pairs of opposing prongs which are spring-loaded toward each other so as to retain the lenses of the eyeglasses between the prongs. Examples of this clamp-type mechanism are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,497 issued Apr. 20, 1971 to Leblanc, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,749 issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Shelton and U.S. Pat. No. Des 350,359 issued Sep. 6, 1994 to Friedman.
However, clamp-type mechanisms have their disadvantages. The prongs must clamp tightly to the lenses, potentially scratching the lenses. The mechanism may obstruct the view partially. Moreover, the clamp-type mechanisms have several inter-engaging parts which must be fabricated precisely and assembled, making the mechanism relatively expensive and sometimes unreliable.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the clamp-type mechanisms, a mechanism was developed for mounting clip-on sunglasses that does not contact or clamp the lenses of the eyeglasses and therefore cannot scratch them. This type of mechanism utilizes one or more sets of exposed spring-loaded prongs. The prongs arc movably or flexibly mounted such that they can be moved against a spring force, for insertion between spaced portions of the eyeglasses frame. The spring force causes the prongs to frictionally engage the eyeglasses frame. Because the prongs only engage the frame, the lenses of the eyeglasses cannot be scratched. An example of such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,096 entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Center Bridge Mounting Mechanism for Clip-On Sunglassesxe2x80x9d issued to me on Sep. 14, 1999.
Another type of clip-on sunglasses, such as is disclosed in Lockwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,563, consists of mirror image frame sections, each of which retains a lens. The frame sections are connected together by a bridge mechanism which includes an exposed metal coil spring. The mechanism permits the frame sections to move away from each other. Each frame section, at its outer extremity, is provided with a set (typically two or three) of eyeglasses frame engaging prongs protruding from the plane of the lens sections. When the frame sections are moved away from each other, against the force of the spring, the eyeglasses frame can be inserted between the prongs. Releasing the frame sections permits the spring to move frame sections back toward each other, such that the eyeglasses frame is securely retained between the prongs.
One problem inherent in that type of spring bridge mechanism is that the coil spring is exposed. Aside from being unsightly, this is undesirable because bits of solid debris and other particulate foreign matter can lodge between the coils and jam the mechanism or distort the spring. Liquid, such as rain or sweat, can enter the mechanism resulting in rusting or deterioration of the parts. Further, the skin, hair and eyebrows of the user are not protected from the exposed spring.
I therefore developed an improved spring bridge mechanism that overcomes that problem by enclosing the coil spring within a slender tubular enclosure. The enclosure isolates the spring from the skin and hair of the wearer and prevents debris and liquids from reaching the spring.
The enclosure serves the additional purpose of cooperating with the bridge elements of the frame sections to keep the frame sections in the proper plane. This is achieved by one or more slots in the enclosure which cooperate with protrusions on the bridge elements to maintain the frame sections in the same plane. The interior wall of the enclosure also provides an end surface for the spring to abut.
Aside from isolating the spring from the environment, the enclosure enhances the appearance of the clip-on sunglasses by hiding the unsightly spring. Preferably, the enclosure is made of the same material and finish as the bridge elements and frame, resulting in a mechanism which is much less conspicuous than an exposed spring.
I received U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,628 and 6,302,538, issued May 22, 2001 and Oct. 16, 2001, respectively, for my enclosed spring bridge mechanism. The mechanisms disclosed in those patents, as well as the mechanism disclosed in Lockwood, require sets of protruding prongs mounted on opposite sides of the lens sections of the sunglasses to receive the eyeglasses frame. However, the prongs on the lens sections are unsightly. Further, because the prongs must protrude out of the plane of the sunglasses, they tend to catch on other objects and to make it difficult to store the sunglasses.
In the present invention, I avoid the need for protruding prongs on the sunglasses. This is accomplished by providing spaced engaging parts on the eyeglasses frame and mounting the sunglasses by inserting the lens retaining frame sections of the sunglasses between the engaging parts.
I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,804, issued Sept. 1, 1998 to Robert Pennise, entitled xe2x80x9cLinearly Adjustable Sunglassesxe2x80x9d that discloses clip-on sunglasses that do not require protruding prongs. However, Pennise""s clip-on sunglasses are designed to mount between the temple pieces of the eyeglasses frame, and hence behind the lenses of the eyeglasses, making the sunglasses uncomfortable to wear and hence impractical. Moreover, Pennise""s sunglasses require a second bridge part, spaced from the spring bridge, to maintain the lenses in the same plane.
It is therefore a prime object of the present invention to provide eyeglasses and clip-on sunglasses therefor in which the clip-on sunglasses have no protruding prongs on the lens sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide eyeglasses and clip-on sunglasses therefor in which the eyeglasses frame is modified in a simple and inexpensive manner to accept the clip-on sunglasses.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a combination of eyeglasses and clip-on sunglasses adapted to be removably mounted on the eyeglasses is provided. The eyeglasses includes a frame. The frame has spaced engaging means on the frame. The clip-on sunglasses includes first and second lens sections. Means are provided for connecting the lens sections for movement between a remote position and a proximate position. Spring means are provided for urging the lens sections toward the remote position. The lens sections are inserted and retained between the spaced engaging means to retain the clip-on sunglasses on the eyeglasses frame.
The engaging means includes first and second engaging parts. The engaging parts extend from spaced locations on the eyeglasses frame.
Each of the engaging means defines a channel adapted to receive a portion of one of the lens sections. The channel has a shape which corresponds to the shape of the portion of the lens section adapted to be received therein.
The connecting means includes a first tubular member, associated with one of the lens sections, and a second tubular member, associated with the other of the lens sections. The spring means is operably connected between the tubular members.
The first tubular member is at least partially received within the second tubular member. The spring means is at least partially received within the first tubular member.
Means are provided for preventing relative rotation between the tubular members. Those means include a protrusion extending from the surface of one of the tubular members and a protrusion receiving slot on the other tubular member. The slot is elongated in the direction of movement of said lens sections.
Cushion means are associated with the corner of each of the lens sections to prevent scratching of the eyeglass lenses as the sunglasses are mounted. The cushion means includes a strip of cushion material with a circular, a semi-circular or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped cross-sectional shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, clip-on sunglasses are provided including first and second lens sections. Means are provided for connecting the lens sections for movement between a remote position and a proximate position. Spring means urge the lens sections toward the remote position. The connecting means includes means for maintaining the lens sections in substantially the same plane.
The connecting means includes first and second tubular members. The spring means is operably interposed between the tubular members. The first tubular member is at least partially received within the second tubular member. The spring means is at least partially received within the first tubular member.
The maintaining means includes a protrusion on one of the tubular members and a protrusion receiving slot on the other of the tubular members. The slot is elongated in the direction of lens section movement.
The connecting means comprises the bridge of the sunglasses. The tubular members completely enclose the spring.
The sunglasses lens sections include first and second rims, respectively. The first enclosure is connected to the first rim. The second enclosure is connected to the second rim.
Means are provided for removably mounting the sunglasses to eyeglasses. The mounting means includes spaced engaging parts extending from the eyeglasses.
Cushion means are associated with the corner of each of the lens sections. The cushion means includes a strip of cushion material with a circular, semi-circular or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped cross-sectional shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, eyeglasses adapted to receive clip-on sunglasses are provided. The eyeglasses include a frame and first and second lenses attached to the frame. First and second engaging parts extend from the frame from spaced locations thereon. Clip-on sunglasses are adapted to be received between the engaging parts.
The frame includes hingeably mounted temple pieces and sections for mounting the temple pieces. The engaging parts are mounted proximate the sections.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a combination of eyeglasses and clip-on sunglasses adapted to be removably mounted on the eyeglasses is provided. The eyeglasses includes a frame. The frame has first engaging means extending from the frame. The clip-on sunglasses includes first and second lens sections. Means are provided for connecting the lens sections for movement between a remote position and a proximate position. Spring means urge the lens sections toward the remote position. Second engaging means are provided on the clip-on sunglasses. The lens sections can be moved toward the proximate position to align the first and the second engaging means. The spring means urges the lens sections toward the remote position to inter-engage the first and the second engaging means to retain the sunglasses on the eyeglasses.
The first engaging means includes first and second engaging parts. The engaging parts extend from spaced locations on the eyeglasses frame.
One of the first and second engaging means includes a protrusion. The other of the first and second means includes a protrusion receiving recess. Preferably, the protrusion comprises a shaft. The shaft may be provided with an enlarged head.
Cushion means are associated with the corner of each of the lens sections. The cushion means includes a strip of cushion material with a circular, a semi-circular or xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped cross-sectional shape.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, eyeglasses and clip-on sunglasses adapted to be removably mounted thereon, are provided. The eyeglasses include a frame. The frame has first and second spaced, substantially oppositely extending recesses. The clip-on sunglasses include first and second lens sections. First and second protrusions are provided, each extending outwardly from a different one of the lens sections. Means are provided for connecting the lens sections for movement between a remote position and a proximate position. Spring means are provided for urging the lens sections toward the remote position, such that the protrusions on the lens sections are received within the recesses, to mount the clip-on sunglasses on the eyeglasses.
The first and second protrusions preferably extend in substantially the same plane as the lens sections of the sunglasses and are substantially collinear as well as substantially coplanar. Preferably, the recesses are also substantially collinear and substantially coplanar.
The connecting means includes a first tubular member associated with one of the lens sections and a second tubular member associated with the other of the lens sections. The spring means is operably interposed between the tubular members.
The first tubular member is at least partially received within the second tubular member. The spring means is at least partially received within the first tubular member. Means are provided for preventing relative rotation between the tubular members.
The rotation preventing means includes a protrusion extending from the surface of one of the tubular members. A protrusion receiving slot is provided in the other of the tubular members. The slot is elongated in the direction of movement of the lens sections.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, clip-on sunglasses are provided, including first and second lens sections. Means are provided for connecting the lens sections for movement between a remote position and a proximate position. Spring means urge the lens sections toward the remote position. First and second protrusions extend in substantially opposite directions, from the first and second lens sections, respectively.
The first and second protrusions extend substantially in the plane of the lens sections. They are preferably substantially coplanar and substantially collinear.
The sunglasses are designed for mounting on eyeglasses. The eyeglasses include first and second recesses for removably receiving the first and protrusions, respectively.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, eyeglasses adapted to receive clip-on sunglasses are provided. The eyeglasses include a frame. First and second lenses are attached to the frame. Spaced, substantially oppositely extending recesses are provided in the frame. The clip-on sunglasses are adapted to be received between the recesses.
The frame has hingeably mounted temple pieces and sections for mounting the temple pieces. The recesses are situated in the sections.
The recesses are preferably substantially collinear and substantially coplanar.
The eyeglasses arc designed for use with sunglasses. The sunglasses have first and second protrusions adapted to be received in the first and second recesses, respectively. The protrusions are substantially collinear and substantially coplanar.